1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a method of distributing a wire harness on a wall surface such as a vehicle body panel and a trimming plate (a cover plate inside a door).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 24 shows a variety of parts which are mounted to a roof portion of a ceiling portion of an automobile. At the ceiling portion a are present a formed ceiling b, a roof wire harness c, room lamps d, and lamp covers e, as well as other parts such as rear-view mirrors, sun visors, switches, and magnetic sensors which are not illustrated in the figure.
At the mounting of those parts to the vehicle body, at first, the roof wire harness c is fixed to the ceiling portion a with many clips f, and after the formed ceiling b is mounted, parts such as the room lamps d, switches therefor, and the rear-view mirrors are secured to the vehicle body with screws or the like in such a manner as to be inserted into the formed ceiling b. At that moment, for electrical modules which are required to be connected to the roof wire harness c, connectors g are drawn out of holes b1 which are formed on the formed ceiling b, and are connected, for instance, to connector portions d1 of the room lamps d.
In the distributing work for the electrical wires and the assembling work for the fittings, a worker enters a narrow vehicle body, and he or she has to work therein in an upturning posture at all times, so that there is a problem that he or she becomes too tired to continue the works for a long period of time.
To solve the above-mentioned problem and to improve the productivity of the automobile through reduction of his or her wear, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. Heisei 1-307108, as illustrated in FIG. 25, a roof module has been proposed, in which circuit bodies i are built-in a formed plate h. With this conventional method, the wiring work for the wire harness is to be eliminated, however, once a mold is manufactured, a new mold is necessary to change wiring route, which may cause the production cost thereof to be increased in many cases. Further, mounting work of other electrical modules and connecting work for the roof module to connectors still remain, so that when the formed plate body h is to be removed for maintenance and the like, there is a problem that it takes long period of time and much manpower to draw the connector out of the formed plate body h.